


Respect

by Rhianona



Series: Tags to Eureka [6]
Category: Eureka
Genre: Gen, tag to 4x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianona/pseuds/Rhianona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to 4x11: Zane's thoughts on Fargo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respect

Zane had never respected Fargo. He worked for the man, but he worked for him because it beat going to jail. Without the intervention of Nathan Stark, Zane’d be buried in some dark dank jail, his brain going to waste… or sold to the highest bidder. (He didn’t like to think of that.) Instead, he agreed to work for Eureka and mostly behaved.

It helped that his attempts at rebellion usually went over the heads of most of GD. He was cognizant enough to realize that most of Eureka labeled him as juvenile and not worth their attention except when they needed his certain skills. 

This trip though. This trip showed him a side of Fargo he’d never seen before. Or maybe it showed a Fargo that hadn’t existed until… he shut that train of thought off right quick. 

Eureka was a town of geniuses. Zane was just one of many. He’d respected Nathan Stark, mostly because the only people who hadn’t were idiots. Few had every respected Fargo, even before he’d taken over as head of GD. He was a weasely man, more concerned with his stroking his ego than anything else. Except. 

Zane went out of his way to avoid Fargo, except when he wanted to rile the man. It was easy — to easy, really — which was why he tended not to bother with it all. It didn’t mean he hadn’t noticed. Hadn’t seen what most of the town was trying to ignore. How that small group had changed in some way. 

And none of them were talking. 

He never expected to respect Fargo. Never thought the other man could even think under pressure. It shamed him, really. Here he was, the archetype of the hero — good looking, smart, funny — and if it’d been up to him, they’d have died up there. Fargo had kept it together. Fargo had sussed out a way for them to avoid crashing into the International Space Station and how to get back home. 

Zane didn’t know how the man had changed so much in these last few months. It made him wonder just what else he’d missed or dismissed as unworthy of his attention. 

He didn’t like second-guessing himself. He still didn’t like Fargo. But he could respect him.

_/fin_


End file.
